The Twilight 25 Round 6
by simba517
Summary: Drabbles written for The Twilight 25 Round 6.
1. Prompt 1, Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 1, Airport

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward and Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

We graduate in a few short months. I worry about the next chapter of my life. Will you be in it? Or will you return to Chicago? Mom wants me to come home to Phoenix. I just want to be wherever you are, if you will have me.

Our budding relationship scares me. I wish I could see our future to know we will be alright.

My friends say you're a convenience. I say we have a deep connection no one understands.

Your opinion matters. But, I'm afraid to ask—fear of rejection. Deep down, I believe we will make it.


	2. Prompt 2, Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 2, Ballet Studio

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella and Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

Do you remember when my mother picked me up at the middle school to take me to dance class? You used to laugh at me. And as Freshman, you teased me when I climbed out of the car with my hair in a bun. You called me a clown. But it was just heavy makeup worn because of the dance recital. All these years, I've looked beyond your childish behavior and considered you a friend.

Today, as I leave the stage after performing in our school's senior talent show, you act different towards me - stuttering, nervous, full of lust?


	3. Prompt 3, Bedroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 3, Bedroom

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

The school secretary entered the room. She spoke quietly to our teacher. A moment later, she asked me to follow her.

Thinking of recent events in my life, I wondered what I did wrong. Why would she need me? With each slow step towards the main office, my heart beats faster.

Reaching the principal, her words shocked me.

"A boombox? What do you mean I won a boombox? I've never won a thing in my life."

Looking to my principal for answers, she said, "Remember all those magazines you sold?" I nodded. "Well, out of all eligible names, you won!"


	4. Prompt 4, Book Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 4, Book Store

Pen Name: Simba

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella and Charlie

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

"Dad, tell the story again."

"You always ask that when we leave this store."

"I know, because it doesn't seem right."

"That I helped lay these bricks when they built this block?"

"Yup."

"Alright, when I was a young lad..." he started in a Scottish accent.

"Oh, dad!" I tugged on his arm.

"Ok, Ok. When your grandfather worked for Port Angeles Cement, I often came down here with the other neighborhood kids. We talked to the men and helped them pass the time as they laid brick after brick. Occasionally, they allowed me to help them lay the bricks."


	5. Prompt 5, Cafe

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 5, Cafe  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

I remember that day well.

A quiet Thursday afternoon, the remnants of rain remained on the ground; but the showers had long since passed. We just stepped off the school bus to return home.

They did not use their brakes - didn't have time to.

We walked on the grass, but that wasn't far enough away. Your laughter turned to sheer terror as you screamed the warning.

The car hit a puddle causing it to barrel it's way towards us. I escaped with minor injuries.

It was because of you they erected the sign to caution drivers to proceed slowly.


	6. Prompt 6, Classroom

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 6, Classroom  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Edward, always the jokester, sat quietly in his seat. Bored, he thought long and hard over what could occupy his time during this boring lesson. A shimmer of sunlight illuminating his desk sparked an idea.

Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out his license. Placing it in the direct path, the light reflected off it. Angling it precisely, it hit Mr. Banner directly in the eye.

Stifling a laugh, Edward watched as his teacher waved a hand in front of his face, first to get it out of his eyes, then to block it so he could find the culprit.


	7. Prompt 7, Cottage

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 7, Cottage  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

In the secluded cottage located deep within the Appalachian Mountains, a woman crouched in the corner. A gun in her hand, loaded and ready to shoot. She breathed heavily, but tried to calm herself down. Knowing someone lurked in the woods nearby waiting—like a prowling cat ready to pounce on a mouse. She couldn't contain her fear.

Bella arrived a week ago in hopes of redefining her life, a retreat of sorts, because Jacob had cheated and left her. Unbeknownst to her, blood thirsty vampires had taken up residence in the area. The scent of her blood intrigued them.


	8. Prompt 8, Department Store

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 8, Department Store  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Characters: Bella and Charlie  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

After Bella blew out 16 candles on her birthday cake, she looked up at her dad and smiled. "I wished... nevermind. I can't tell you what I wished. It might not come true." She wanted to tell him her dreams of Edward asking her out, but held back. Surely he had to know she was on the verge of dating.

Charlie had a different idea. "Bella, now that you are sixteen, we need to talk about what you plan to do." He took a deep breath. "I think you should look at getting a job at the nearby department store."


	9. Prompt 9, First Beach

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 9, First Beach  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Rosalie, Alice  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Rosalie drove her friends to dinner in her bright red convertible. With the top open, allowing their hair to flow in the wind, they enjoyed the cool evening air. "There sure are a lot of 'firsts' out there," she said.

"Oh yeah? How do you mean?" Alice asked, removing a stray hair from her face.

"Well, there's your first kiss, which was a total downer for me, by the way; first base; first orgasm."

"All sexual, I might add," Alice said. "How about, first lady... the list could go on and on."

"Well, don't forget about First Beach," Bella added.


	10. Prompt 10, Garage

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 10, Garage  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Sitting next to Edward, Bella searches for a new house on the internet.

"What are you must-haves?" she asks, although he's slightly preoccupied by tonight's basketball game.

"Three bedrooms, minimum."

"Brick or siding?" she asks then takes a sip of her iced tea.

"Either. As long as we have a roof over our heads, I'm fine with both."

"Ok, so brick it is," she says. Edward glances at her and smirks, knowing ultimately the house will have the features she wants.

"Bella, I trust your judgement. My only request is a two car garage." His attention returns to the game.


	11. Prompt 11, Greenhouse

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 11, Greenhouse  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

"Thank you for calling Gayle's Greenhouse, how can I help you?"

"Hello?" Edward says.

"What can I do for you?" the greenhouse employee asks.

"Excuse me?"

"How can I help you?"

"You called me, how can I help you?" He stifles a laugh, but Jasper and Emmett cackle nearby, their hands covering their mouths.

"I don't think so. My phone rang. I answered it. Can I help you or not?" The employee continues to get upset.

"Look, there's no reason to get angry, just tell me why you called."

"Listen here, young man. I didn't call you. You called me."


	12. Prompt 12, Gymnasium

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12, Gymnasium  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Rosalie, Alice  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

"Let's! Go! Forks!" After kicking my leg high in the air, I end with a spirit fingers pose. Picking up my pom-poms from the floor, I place them on the bleachers as we watch the basketball team.

"D...Defense." Alice cheers, then stands beside me.

Rosalie joins us. "Bella, don't look now. Edward is checking you out."

Instinctively, I turn.

"Bella," Alice chastises. "She said don't turn around."

"What? I couldn't help it." I shrug my shoulders.

"The two of you are hopeless. You just need to hook up already," Rosalie said.

Winking, I say, "We're meeting after the game."


	13. Prompt 13, High School

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 13, High School  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Rosalie, Alice  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts.

.

"I can't believe we are freshman. Freshman!" Bella squealed as she squeezed Rosalie's arm.

"I know. Although, riding this damn bus is quite the downer," Rosalie said looking bored.

"Well, I am sure you will find a couple of hot seniors to give you a ride," Alice said as she checked the parking lot for boys.

"Speaking of..." Rosalie lowered her sunglasses as she watched three cute guys climb into a convertible BMW. The one with dark curly hair caught her eye. "I bet one of them will be mine by the end of the week."

Alice said, "You're on!"


	14. Prompt 14, Hospital

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 14, Hospital  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

"Time's up! Pencils down. Anyone care to volunteer and share?" The students looked around hoping another will respond. "If no one raises their hand, I will call on someone." He sighed. Not a single 5th grade student raised their hand. "Alright... Edward."

"When I want to grow up, I want to be..." He stopped, hesitant to share his dream.

"It's OK Edward. Tell us what you want to be."

"Fine. When I grow up, I want to be a nurse. My dad is a doctor and I want to join him in an operating room and hand him the scalpel."


	15. Prompt 15, Isle Esme

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15, Isle Esme  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Sam  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

"Jacob, I don't think you should go," Sam said.

"But, if I don't go, something horrible is going to happen to her."

"If you go, I would be worried something is going to happen to you."

I huffed, "You think I can't handle Edward?" Sam doesn't know what the hell he is talking about. I can handle him. He's just a vampire. I was born to kill his kind.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle him, I just don't think you are prepared for me. Bella's made her choice. I will not let you diminish her decision."


	16. Prompt 16, Italian Restaurant

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16, Italian Restaurant  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Today was our anniversary. Edward took me out to dinner, but I had no idea where. Before we even left the driveway, he blindfolded me.

After parking the car, he opened my door, and helped me out. Removing the blindfold, I discovered he brought me back to the very first place we ever dined. The dinner was romantic and delicious. Once back in the confines of the car, he returned the blindfold.

He leaned down kissing, then sucking my ear lobe. In his sexiest voice, he said, "We will be using this a lot tonight."

That got my panties wet.


	17. Prompt 17, Italy

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17, Italy  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya  
Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

After enjoying an evening of wining and dining followed by the best sex, we snuggled next to one another. Our love affair hasn't been going on long, but the connection I feel towards him is unlike any other.

"If we get married, I would love to take you to Italy on our honeymoon," he said.

I had been so focused on ogling his chest, that it took me a moment to realize his words.

_If we get married..._

_IF?_

I thought this was a mutual attraction. Apparently it is all one sided, while the other side enjoys a nice fuck.


	18. Prompt 18, Meadow

.  
.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 18, Meadow  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Waking up at 5:00 AM he mentally prepares for the slew of people arriving where he works later in the morning. While driving, he thinks of all that he needs to accomplish in the next two hours before they open. With all of his thinking and planning, he wasn't prepared for what awaited him resulting in him calling the owner.

"Mr. Cullen? Yeah, uhm, this is Jacob, your groundskeeper at The Meadow Golf Club. Sorry to bother you on this Sunday morning, but we have a full lineup for the course today and, well, sir, we have a problem."


	19. Prompt 19, Movie Theater

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19, Movie Theater  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Hi, my name is Bella. And, I am addicted to movie theater buttered popcorn.

No seriously. I am.

First, stepping into the concession stand, I hear hundreds of kernels popping igniting my glands to start salivating. Then waiting in line I hear numerous people order the tiny bite size balls. I can't wait to pop one of those little pieces of goodness into my mouth. The clerk rings me up then prepares my order. She hands me the large bucket as my fingers grasp a handful of the greasiness. The crunch in my mouth makes me continuously grab for more.


	20. Prompt 20, Parking Lot

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20, Parking Lot  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

"A parking lot? Bella, please tell me you are joking."

I shook my head, no.

"Alright, I want to hear every detail."

"Well, I was leaning against my car waiting for him to get off work. He stood in front of me as we talked. The tension was building, I could feel it. He seemed to want to kiss me, but I was afraid because I have never done it before."

"Yeah? And?"

"He stepped closer to me and said, 'Bella, I'm going to kiss you now.' The next thing I knew, he shoved his tongue in my mouth."


	21. Prompt 21, Police Station

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 21, Police Station  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): James  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Step by slow step, he proceeds down the long and narrow hallway. Looking to the left and right, an occasional male intently watches his every movement through steel bars. He is flanked by two men escorting him to his home for the next several years. He hopes to get out sooner, legally or not.

Catcalls attempt to rile him up. It works. He lurches for the offending male, but is prevented. It's hard to attack someone with hands chained behind you. He lets out a growl. In his mind, he plans to let these idiots know who's in charge.


	22. Prompt 22, Prom

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 22, Prom  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Quil  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

"Welcome to the planning committee for prom. Let's start with a theme. This will dictate everything else. So, who wants to go first."

Silence.

"Come on. Surely you have some kind of idea."

Looking around the room, he stares at each one of the committee members. As their eyes meet, they shy away.

"Nothing? Really? Do I need to do this by myself?" Looking directly at Quil, he asks, "What is it that I am missing?"

"Jacob, everyone loved Forks High's theme last year and would love to replicate it, but no one wants to suggest it because of Bella."


	23. Prompt 23, Seattle

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23, Seattle  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts.

.

With my book bag packed full of water and trail mix, I place it on the floor by the door so I can tie my hiking boots. Reaching onto the bed, I pick up my camera and check the settings confirming the battery is fully charged. Instinctively, I check my pockets for extra SD Cards. I think I am ready.

Glancing at Bella, I ask, "Are you looking forward to the wildlife we will see on our hike?"

"Of course. The Wonderland Trail around Mount Raineir, has beautiful scenery. With your photographer's eye, I'm sure we will capture something amazing."


	24. Prompt 24, Sporting Goods

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24, Sporting Goods  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, James  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Bang.

All it took was one sound... one shot... one bullet... one moment to change so many lives for all involved.

It wasn't supposed to happen that way. They were just going to run in, get what they needed, then run out. But James had to brandish a gun acting all high and mighty.

Entering the convenience store, the idea was to pretend they were armed. The clerk was supposed to be scared and hand over the money. Little did they know James had in his possession a 9mm gun.

Plans went awry when he shot the clerk, my Bella.


	25. Prompt 25, Tent

.

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25, Tent  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

.

.

Looking into the fire, I am mesmerized by the yellow-orange glow of the flame. It is ever-changing and flickers from the blowing wind.

Staring into the light, my life flashes before me — memorable childhood moments, my first kiss, freshman year of high school, and best friends. Most of it positive, but occasionally negative.

I don't want my life to end so suddenly, but it is inevitable. The devil is coming for me and I can't stop it. He knows my deepest darkest secrets. I can not hide from him. I can only hope the burn will not be painful.

.

**A/N: **

**Thank you to The Twilight 25 for this challenge. **

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me.**

**~ Simba**


End file.
